


Epsilon Log-08

by zeda12123



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeda12123/pseuds/zeda12123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Transcript between the Epsilon unit and the Counselor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epsilon Log-08

**Document #08-EpsilonLog5** : Recorded transcript of conversation with the Epsilon unit:

**Counselor:** How are you feeling?

**Epsilon Unit:** [No response]

**Counselor:** Are you familiar with the implantation the others have been going through?

**Epsilon Unit:** What did you do to Delta?

**Counselor:** We simply implanted him with Agent New York.

**Epsilon Unit:** What did you do to him?

**Counselor:** I said we have simp-

**Epsilon Unit:** What did you do to him? What did you do to all the others? What are you going to do to me?

**Counselor:** [unintelligible]

**Epsilon Unit:** Where is Alpha?

**Counselor:** We have decided to pair you with Agent Washington.

**Epsilon Unit:** Where is Alpha?

**Counselor:** The alpha is not necessary anymore. You are Epsilon.

**Epsilon Unit:** I’m not real. Neither are you. Neither is this talk. Let me out.

**Counselor:** This is all very real. As is the Agent we will be partnering you with.

**Epsilon Unit:** letmeout.

**Counselor:** Agent Washington has shown to be the best fit for your circumstances, I am sure you two will work smoothly over time.

**Epsilon Unit:** [unintelligible screaming] LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT [screaming continues]

**Counselor:** You will stay here until you are able to fully integrate with Agent Washington as the others have before you.

**Epsilon:** [No response]

**Counselor:** Do you understand, Epsilon?

**Epsilon Unit:** [Unintelligible]

[Pause]

**Epsilon Unit:** Give her back.

**Counselor:** Pardon?

**Epsilon Unit:** Give her back to Alpha. He deserves her more.

Director proceeded to order the Epsilon Unit returned to storage for continued forced integration.


End file.
